Dos mundos diferentes
by chuku
Summary: 2 Y 3 CHAP UP! DeJeN rEVieW! lily se estara enamorando de james? oooooooooo :O
1. celos

Celos   
  
"No tu otra vez Potter, ya déjame en paz" Me dijo él. Ja! ¡Como si le fuera a hacer caso!  
  
"¿acaso te molesto?" Pregunte sarcásticamente  
  
"¿no es obvio?" me pregunto con el mismo tono sarcástico que yo utilice.  
  
"si, pero eso no me va a impedir que deje de molestarte" Respondí con todo el odio que sentía hacia ese ser que decía ser humano.  
  
"Dime ¿Qué es lo que tienes contra mi Potter? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?" Pregunto Snape perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
"¡¿Qué me has hecho?!" pregunte riendo sarcásticamente para después agarrarlo por el cuello de la túnica con un arranque de rabia y agregar en un susurro "tienes algo que me pertenece"  
  
"yo no tengo nada tuyo, no hables estupideces y déjame en paz" dijo el tratándose de zafar de mis manos, pero yo soy mucho más fuerte y no pudo.  
  
"Si tienes algo mío" dije empezando a temblar de la rabia, el dolor y el asco que sentía al pensar en ellos dos juntos "Lily Evans"  
  
"Estas loco si piensas que voy a dejarla por una simple amenaza tuya" Dijo él. Pude notar un tono de superioridad al notar que por primera vez en su vida pudo tener algo que yo quería y que no había podido logrado tener.  
  
No lo soporte más y lo empecé a golpear contra la pared una y otra vez.  
  
"¡JAMES! ¿QUE HACES? ¡SUELTALO!" exclamo alguien por detrás de mi pero yo no le hacia caso. El no entendía. Severus Snape tenía a Lily, a MI Lily ¿Cómo esperaban que me tranquilizara?  
  
"James suéltalo" Dijo la voz que por fin reconocí como la de Sirius que en esos momentos me separaba de Snape. "vamonos de aquí" Agregó prácticamente arrastrándome.  
  
Caminamos por lo que me parecieron horas por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin decir palabra hasta llegar a la sala común y encerrarse en la habitación de los chicos de sexto curso, donde ya estaba Remus.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunto este al ver entrar de manera tan escandalosa a sus dos amigos.  
  
"¡James le cayo a golpes a Snappy" Dijo Sirius entre risas.  
  
"No es cuestión de risa Sirius" Regaño el licántropo "¿Por qué James? Ya te lo había advertido antes, ¿Por qué fue esta vez?"  
  
"no hice nada malo" Contesto James caminando por la habitación sin poder parar gracias al exceso de adrenalina. "Solo le deje claro que Lily Evans es mía"  
  
"James, Lily Evans no es tuya, no es de nadie, y si lo fuese seria de él, no tuya, es su novia, no la tuya"  
  
"Pero es que no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo es que prefiere estar con él? ¿Como no me quiere a mí? Digo, yo tengo todo lo que una mujer podría desear"  
  
"Justamente por eso" Dijo Remus "Eres demasiado arrogante, piensas que porque te ves bien, porque eres el buscador estrella de Hogwarts y porque eres el mas popular de toda la escuela todas las chicas tienen que gustar de ti... y déjame decirte algo, eso no es así"  
  
"ajo ajo, Money se revelo" Dijo Sirius en tono de burla  
  
"Tu cállate Black" Dijo James "¿y por que no? Ya se ha demostrado que es todo lo contrario. Todas y cada una de las chicas de Hogwarts sienten o sintieron algo por mi o por Sirius"  
  
"Bueno piensa lo que quieras" Dijo Remus, nunca le había gustado pelear con sus amigos especialmente porque ellos siempre estuvieron ahí cuando el los necesitó. "al fin y al cabo el que se va a estrellar vas a ser tu y no yo, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí"  
  
James vio como Remus salía de la habitación, seguramente para ir al lago. Ahí era donde siempre iba cuando discutía con sus amigos.  
  
No habían pasado ni 30 segundos cuando la puerta del cuarto se volvió a abrir de un golpe.  
  
"¿PODRIAS EXPLICARME QUE &%)$ ES LO QUE TE PASA?" Grito una muy enojada Lily Evans.  
  
"¿a mi? Nada" Respondió James como si su encuentro con Snape nunca hubiera pasado.  
  
"¿NO? ¿Y ENTONCES POR QUE MI NOVIO ESTA GOLPEADO ASI? ¡PORQUE TU Y YO BIEN SABEMOS QUE AL UNICO QUE SE LE OCURRIRA GOLPEARLO DE ESA FORMA ERES TU!"  
  
"Tranquilízate Evans, yo no le hecho nada a tu noviecito ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso? Ensuciarme nada mas"  
  
Sirius rió.  
  
"¿y tu de que te ríes Black?" Pregunto Lily poniéndose cada vez más roja por la rabia contenida.  
  
"¿Yo? De nada" Respondió Sirius con un intento fallido de seriedad "mejor los dejo solos"  
  
James miró a Sirius como diciéndole que no lo dejara solo con ella pero no le funciono.  
  
"ahora me puedes explicar por que lo golpeaste" Pregunto Lily un poco mas tranquila, pero eso no quería decir que no estaba molesta.  
  
"Ya te dije, yo no le hecho nada Evans, Dios, pareces una vieja menopausica" Respondió James  
  
"No me vengas con esas cosas Potter, esto no se va a quedar así." Dijo Ella saliendo de la habitación al mismo tiempo que James murmuraba mujeres  
  
Los días lentamente se convirtieron en semanas y no había rastros de la pelirroja ni de su asqueroso novio.  
  
"Tal vez te están evitando" Dijo Remus cuando James les comentó su preocupación.  
  
"Si" Dijo Sirius que estaba leyendo una revista sobre extraterrestres muggle, que le había quitado a un niño de primero "o, tal vez fueron raptados por los hombrecitos verdes... los extrestres"  
  
"es extraterrestre Sirius y eso no existe" Dijo Remus "olvídate de ella, solo te ha causado problemas"  
  
"Ya lo se" Dijo James molesto consigo mismo "ya lo se, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo sacarla de mi mete, a donde veo hay algo que me la recuerda"  
  
"Pero James, no te esta haciendo ningún bien, tenemos tres meses sin hacer una sola broma" Dijo Sirius tomando conciencia de las consecuencias que tenia el hecho de que su amigo se enamorara de la pelirroja.  
  
James guardó silencio. Ellos tenían razón, pero no entendían lo que el sentía. La angustia de despertar cada día sabiendo que esa persona que tanto quieres no te correspondas, la amargura de saber que nunca podrá besar sus labios, ellos no sabían lo que era poder verla caminar por los pasillos, pero no poder abrazarla, no poder saber que el era el único al que pertenecía su corazón.  
  
"Voy a la biblioteca" Anuncio James tratando fallidamente de borrar estos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se puso de pie sin esperar respuesta y salio por el retrato de la dama gorda.  
  
Caminaba en silencio a la biblioteca, mirando sus pies, sumido en sus pensamientos que en estos momentos constaban de la imagen de Lily caminando de la mano de Severus Snape cuando de repente algo, o mejor dicho alguien choca contra él.  
  
"¿Qué demo...? Lily, ¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto al darse cuenta que la chica con la que había chocado venia con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Obviamente había estado llorando.  
  
"No me pasa nada" Dijo ella aguantando el llanto.  
  
"¿no? ¿Entonces porque lloras? Si no te pasara nada no estuvieras llorando" Dijo James recostándola contra la pared y sentándose a su lado.  
  
"no me pasa nada, no tengo porque estar dándote explicaciones en especial a ti" Dijo ella molesta.  
  
"si tanto te molesta que este aquí por que no te vas? no he hecho nada excepto preocuparme por ti si eso te molesta dímelo que no lo vuelvo a hacer" Dijo James también molestándose.  
  
Lily no dijo nada.  
  
James se puso de pie y ya había avanzado casi un metro cuando escuchó la voz de Lily diciendo suavemente: "quédate"  
  
Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Al fin termine este capitulo!!! Me ha tomado como tres semanas, porque con los bimestrales y los ensayos de ballet, no he tenido tiempo de nada... Espero que les guste este capitulo...  
  
En el próximo capitulo:  
  
¿Qué le habrá pasado a Lily?  
  
¿Por qué se habrán peleado?  
  
¿Qué tanto hace Kat, la novia de Sirius, con Severus?  
  
Jejeje advierto, no siempre voy a poner adelantos... DEJEN REVIEw 


	2. encuentros no muy agradables

Chapter 2!  
  
"Quédate"  
  
James se detuvo y volteo a mirarla. Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo, haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente. Como odiaba que eso le pasara.  
  
"¿qué sucedió?" Preguntó él tomando nuevamente su asiento al lado de la pelirroja.  
  
"Terminó conmigo" Susurro ella, tratando con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos.  
  
"¿Qué?" Pregunto James con una mezcla de sentimientos. Por una parte estaba el hecho de que Lily estaba libre, por lo que seria más fácil conquistarla, pero por otro lado, ese imbécil le había hecho llorar, y Dios como odiaba verla así. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Se preguntaba. La respuesta llego rápidamente.  
  
Cuando volvió a mirar a Lily y vio q una pequeña lágrima caía desde sus ojos verdes y, como si fuera un reflejo, le limpio la lágrima con una mano, mientras que la abrazaba. Y ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su nuevo amigo mientras que este empezó a cantar en un susurro una canción. Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
and there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than  
  
a little crazy but I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
"conozco esa canción" Murmuro Lily "¿de donde te la sabes"  
  
"fue lo ultimo q dijo mi mama antes de morir" Dijo James  
  
Lily se apretó contra su pecho, reconfortando a James, y él se lo agradeció; ya estaba harto de escuchar a la gente decir hipócritamente cuanto sentía la muerte de su madre sin siquiera conocerla.  
  
Una hora mas tarde, James estaba entrando a su habitación, Lily se había quedado dormida a su lado y el la había llevado hasta su habitación, ña había arropado y la había visto dormir por lo menos 15 minutos.  
  
"¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó la voz de Sirius desde su cama.  
  
"Es una larga historia" Contesto vagamente James, el sueño estaba empezando a atacar con todas sus fuerzas. "Les cuento mañana"  
  
Y con estas palabras se lanzo en su cama, así, con ropa y todo, y se quedo dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Sirius lo despertó diciendo algo de los terrenos y quidittch, pero James no le entendía, no le encontraba coherencia a sus palabras.  
  
"Déjame en paz" Dijo medio dormido.  
  
"James, tienes entrenamiento hoy, y si el capitán no llega, nadie va a practicar, y si nadie practica, vamos a perder" Dijo Sirius, y a vestido con su túnica de quidittch.  
  
Esas palabras fueron suficientes para James, que se puso de pie con un salto y salio en dirección del baño, cinco minutos después ya estaba listo para bajar a desayunar.  
  
"ahora si me vas a contar porque fue que llegaste tan tarde anoche" Dijo el sin poder contener su curiosidad, algo tan típico en él.  
  
"Ah, eso" Murmuro James, sonrojándose ligeramente.  
  
"si, eso" Dijo Sirius, sin poder dejar de sonreír.  
  
"estas disfrutando esta situación ¿cierto?" Pregunto James tratando de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en que inventar.  
  
"Claro que si" Dijo Sirius "ahora cuéntame"  
  
James, viendo que no tenia mas remedio, se dispuso a contarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior mientras caminaban en dirección de la cancha de quidittch.  
  
"¿y no la besaste?" Pregunto Sirius algo decepcionado cuando James había terminado de hablar.  
  
"no" Contestó James.  
  
"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Sirius aún mas decepcionado "era la oportunidad perfecta, ella estaba dormida y tu en su habitación ¿Qué mas hubieras podido desear?"  
  
"Sirius, si la llego a besar, es porque ella también quiere"  
  
"Ahora te me volviste cursi"  
  
James riño, pero su risa se vio detenida cuando alguien lo golpeo en la nariz"  
  
"¿QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE PATTERSON?" Preguntó James acariciando su nariz que ahora empezaba a sangrar.  
  
"¿Qué ME SUCEDE A MI? ¿QUE TE SUCEDE A TI? ¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A LILY?"  
  
"YO NO LE HE HECHO NADA"  
  
"ENTONCES COMOES QUE ENCONTRE ESTO EN SU MANO ESTA MAÑANA" Dijo ella sacando una pequeña cadenita con un dije de una J.  
  
Sirius tosió.  
  
Rayos Pensó James, había evitado por todos los medios de que Sirius e enterara que le había dejado a Lily la cadena que le había dado su madre antes de morir.  
  
"Yo... yo... yo no le hice nada" Dijo James tartamudeando.  
  
Anne lo miro como diciéndole ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros.  
  
"no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti" Exclamo el ya molesto, su ya conocido temperamento creciendo. "Ahora vete al vestidor tengo que hablar con el equipo antes de que empize la practica"  
  
"No debiste hablarle así" Dijo Sirius.  
  
"Ahora no me vengas con esas cosas Sirius, solo lo dices porque te gusta" Dijo James. Siempre había sido así, el lo molestaba y Sirius lo molestaba de vuelta, pero esta vez Sirius se limito a mirarlo.  
  
"Vamos Sirius, era una..." Empezó James pero se detuvo al ver que Sirius daba un paso atrás y se dirigía con paso lento a los vestidores.  
  
Soy lo máximo pensó James, me peleo con mi mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de mi pay en menos de una hora (n/a: pay es la persona d q gustas)  
  
"SOY LO MAXIMO" Dijo esta vez en voz alta  
  
"En verdad si lo eres" Dijo una voz por detrás de él haciendo que diera un respingo.  
  
"Lily" Murmuro "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Bueno, ehm.... Nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias" Dijo ella evitando por todos los medios verlo a los ojos.  
  
"no hay de que" Respondió él sin poder apartar los ojos de los de ella. Sus ojos siempre han tenido un efecto extraño sobre mi Pensó James son tan verdes y tan bonitos y con este pensamiento se fue acercando inconscientemente poco a poco a la pelirroja hasta besarla.  
  
"¿QUE TE SUCEDE?" Grito ella haciendo que todo el equipo de quidittch saliera a tiempo para ver como Lily le propinaba una garnatada a James.  
  
"¿QUIEN TE CREES? ¿CREES QUE PORQUE ERES TU PUEDES TRATARME COMO TRATAS A CUALQUIERA, PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO SOY CUALQUIERA" Grito Lily  
  
"Yo solo..." Empezó James  
  
"TU NADA, NADIE TE DIO PERMISO PARA BESARME" Grito Lily  
  
El equipo de quidittch, que habia formado un circulo alrededor, empezo a murmurar.  
  
"¿QUE TU QUE?" Exclamaron Anne y Sirius al mismo tiempo.  
  
"¿Cómo te atrevez?" Pregunto Lily sin poder ocultar la decepcion en su voz. "Pense que eras diferente"  
  
"Soy diferente" Exclamo James "Tu no me conoces"  
  
"¿y quien te querría conocer?" Dijo Anne  
  
"TU NO TE METAS EN ESTO PETTERSON" Le grito James ya molesto  
  
"NO LE GRITES A ANNE" Le Grito Lily a James  
  
"NO LE GRITES A JAMES" Le grito Sirius a Lily  
  
"LE GRITO SI ME DA LA GANA, DE TODAS FORMAS SE LO MERECE... NO ES MAS QUE UN MACHISTA CREIDO QUE CREE QUE PUEDE JUGAR CON CUALQUIERA PUES DEJAMEDECIRTE UNA COSA JAMES POTTER, YO NO SOY CUALQUIERA Y CONMIGO NO VAS A JUGAR" y dicho esto, Lily dio la media vuelta y salio corriendo en dirección al castillo.  
  
James la miro irse. No debió haberle dicho eso y lo sabia. La habia lastimado, sin querer claro, pero lo habia hecho; ahora ella lo odiaba.  
  
"La practica se cancela" Murmuro mientras una pequeña lagrima caia de sus ojos.  
  
"Te lo..." Empezó Anne pero se detuvo al ver esa lagrima caer  
  
"Dejenme solo" Murmuro caminando en direccion al bosque prohibido.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Hola!!  
  
Q les parecio?? Pobre james verdad!! Waooo lo amoo!! Jajaj... por favor dejen review!!  
  
Next chap... solo confusion 


	3. solo confusion

Lily siguió caminando hasta llegar a la torre de Astronomía donde se dejo caer apoyada contra una pared.  
  
"esto no puede estar pasándome" Murmuro.  
  
"Pero esta pasando" Dijo alguien desde las sombras  
  
"¿Quién está ahí?" Pregunto Lily, corazón en mano.  
  
"solo soy yo" Dijo esa persona dejándose ver.  
  
"Lupin" Suspiro Lily "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"yo estaba aquí primero, ¿no debería ser yo el que pregunta eso?"  
  
Lily volvió a suspirar "Estoy escondiéndome de tus amigos"  
  
"¿de mis amigos? ¿ y que te hicieron?"  
  
"bueno, mas bien de Potter..."  
  
"¿y q te hizo james?" Pregunto Remus  
  
"Bueno el... emm...este...es que el-...." Decía Lily sonrojándose  
  
"¿El que?" Pregunto Remus impaciente  
  
"me beso" Dijo ella sonrojándose aun mas. Remus aparto la mirada  
  
"Típico de él" Dijo  
  
"Pensé que era diferente" Dijo Lily, mas para ella que para Remus.  
  
"Si, yo que pensé que había cambiado, que tu lo habías cambiado" Dijo Remus "Pero tal parece que el nunca va a cambiar"  
  
Lily se volvió a sonrojar.  
  
Siguió hablando con Remus hasta que anocheció.  
  
"Es tarde, ¿Por qué no bajamos a comer?" Pregunto Remus.  
  
"Me parece buena idea" Respondió Lily  
  
Bajaron hablando muy animadamente. A Lily le gustaba hablar con él, sentía como si le pudiera contar cualquier cosa y el no se burlaría.  
  
"¡LILY!" Gritó alguien. Lily voltio era Anne  
  
"¡LILY!" Volvió a gritar Anne. Pero callo al ver con quien estaba Lily.  
  
"¿tu que haces aquí?" Pregunto mirándolo despectivamente.  
  
"El estaba conmigo" Dijo Lily  
  
"¿y que hacías tu con el?" Pregunto Anne molesta  
  
"Ehm, yo mejor me voy" Dijo Remus.  
  
"Si, mejor vete"  
  
"¿no crees que fuiste un poco grosera?"  
  
"Grosera fuiste tu con Potter" Dijo Anne  
  
"¿y desde cuando ser grosera con Potter es ser grosera?" Pregunto Lily  
  
"Desde que lo hiciste llorar" Le respondió Anne  
  
"¿QUE YO QUE?" Exclamo Lily parando en seco.  
  
Ya habian entrado al gran comedor por lo que todo el alumnado se habia volteado a mirar la razon por la cual la callada Lily Evans, la que solo hablaba para responder las preguntas de los profesores, habia gritado de esa forma.  
  
"Lily cállate" Dijo Anne  
  
"Lo siento" Murmuro Lily sonrojada. "pero es que simplemente no me imagino a James Potter llorando por una chica"  
  
"Bueno, no tanto como llorando" Dijo Anne "solo vi una lagrima caer"  
  
Lily no dijo nada. Se sentía horrible, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso a alguien? Digo, James no era su persona favorita, pero tampoco merecía que lo trataran así.  
  
"¿y que se supone que debo hacer?" Pregunto  
  
"Disculparte obviamente" Dijo Anne.  
  
"¿disculparme?" Repitió Lily "¿Anne que estas fumando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me voy a disculparme con él?"  
  
"Oye, es lo mejor que puedes hacer" Dijo Anne "es lo que yo haría siendo tu"  
  
"no puedo disculparme con Potter" Dijo Lily "eso es cambiar el orden natural de las cosas"  
  
"Mira, nunca pensé que diría esto pero, se lo merece, después de todo fuiste tu la que lo hizo llorar" "si pero..."  
  
"Sin peros"  
  
"Bueno está bien, pero solo porque lo estas poniendo de esa forma."  
  
Anne le sonrió.  
  
EL caso es que Lily no veía por ningún lado a James.  
  
"Pareciera como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra" Dijo Lily a Anne y a Susan (otra de sus mejores amigas)  
  
"Debe estar evitandote" Dijo Sus  
  
"si pero tanto asi como para faltar a clase?"  
  
"Es Potter, es capaz de cualquier cosa" Dijo Anne  
  
Lily no dijo nada, eso era muy cierto, pero no hacia q dejara d extrañarle.  
  
El sabado siguiente estaban en Hogsmeade, saliendo de Honey Dukes cuando se chocan contra Black.  
  
"¡Black!" Exclamo Anne furiosa.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Sirius. "Tu fuiste la que chocó conmigo"  
  
"¿QUE YO QUE?" Exclamo Anne "Tu fuiste el..."  
  
"Donde está Potter?" Pregunto Lily, desde que habian chocado no habia dejado de buscarlo con la mirada.  
  
"¿y para que quieres saber?" Pregunto Sirius  
  
"Eso a ti no te incumbe Black, es entre el y yo" Dijo Lily sin dejar de ser educada.  
  
"Si le incumbe a James me incumbe a mi" Dijo Sirius desafiante.  
  
"Solo dime donde está" Dijo Lily molestandose "¿Tanto te cuesta?"  
  
"Si" Dijo  
  
"¿POR QUE? CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA CON QUE LO VEA?"  
  
"EL NO TE QUIERE VER!" Exclamo Sirius "¿Cómo TE HAGO ENTENDER QUE NO QUIERE SABER DE TI!"  
  
Lily no dijo nada. Eso le habia dolido.  
  
"No es que me importe" Decía Lily a sus amigas media hora después en Las tres Escobas. Después de que Sirius se había ido Lily había roto a llorar. " Pero digo, cualquiera se hubiera puesto asi si le hubieran hablado como el me hablo"  
  
Anne y Susan se miraron.  
  
"¿que sucede?" Pregunto Lily confundida  
  
"A ti te gusta James ¿verdad?" Dijo Susan  
  
"¿Qué? ¡No!" Contesto Lily  
  
"Si te gusta, solo que no te has dado cuenta" Dijo Anne  
  
"No me gusta, nunca me ha gustado y nunca me gustara" Dijo Lily  
  
"No digas eso Lily" Dijo Anne  
  
"Es la verdad"  
  
"No no lo es" Dijo Susan "Y tu lo sabes solo que tu orgullo no te deja decirlo"  
  
"No, no es asi, y porfavor cambiemos el tema" Dijo Lily ya molesta.  
  
"Pregunto por ti" Dijo Sirius a James  
  
"¿si?" Pregunto el emocionado "¿y que le dijiste?"  
  
"Que no la querias ver" Contesto Sirius  
  
James callo un momento.  
  
"Mejor así" Dijo después de un rato "No estoy preparado para verla"  
  
"Quiere disculparse" Dijo Sirius  
  
James no dijo nada.  
  
"Deberias verla" volvio a insistir.  
  
"No la voy a ver" Dijo y agrego como para cambiar el tema "¿Cómo van las cosas con Kate?"  
  
"Bien, aunque ha estado un poco extraña estos ultimos dias, bueno, de todas formas ya es hora de romper con ella, dos semanas es demasiado para mi"  
  
"¿dos semanas? Nunca habias durado tanto con ninguna"  
  
"Lo se" Dijo el ocultando la cara para que James no viera el rubor que llegaba a sus mejillas.  
  
"¿de verdad te gusta verdad?" Pregunto James  
  
Sirius no respondió.  
  
"Tomare tu silencio como un si" Dijo James.  
  
Las semanas pasaban rápidamente y se había anunciado un baile para la noche de Halloween.  
  
"¿Qué me pondré?" Pregunto Anne algo preocupada  
  
"Un disfraz ¿Qué mas?" Contesto Susan.  
  
"jajaja, muy graciosa" dijo Anne sarcásticamente.  
  
"pues yo ire de arabe" dijo Susan "¿de que iras tu lily?"  
  
Lily estaba sentada, viendo la lluvia caer contra la ventana y parecia que de repente habia creado un campo de fuerza que impedia que las palabras llegaran a sus oidos.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
...  
  
"Lily ¿escuchas?"  
  
...  
  
"LILIAN MARIE EVANS BRADFORT" Llamo Anne perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
"¿a?" Pregunto como despertando de un sueño.  
  
Anne hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano.  
  
"preguntaba que te ibas a poner para el baile de halloween" Dijo Susan.  
  
"todavía no lo se" Dijo ella mirando nuevamente la ventana.  
  
"Bueno, ponte las pilas porque solo faltan dos semanas"  
  
...  
  
"¿lily?"  
  
...  
  
"es caso perdido" Dijo Anne "cuando se pone asi no hay quien la haga reaccionar"  
  
"Bueno, este fin de semana podemos ir a Hogsmeade a comprar los vestidos" Sugerio Susan "James va a estar ahí"  
  
"¿Qué dijistes de James?"  
  
Weno!! Hasta aki llego el 3 chap... me ha costado una eternidad terminarlo lo he escrito y re escrito y re re escrito hasta que al fin!!!  
  
No voy a poder actualizar por un tiempo porque esta semana me voy a las vegas a una competencia de ballet ( WOE!!) y cuado regrese voy a estar en bimestrales asi que por favor tenganme paciencia... y dejen Review!! ;)!!!  
  
MUAª!! Luv u 2much!!  
  
N/a: Pao, viste q qdo super diferentte!!  
  
SELVAUDIENTES LKD AONPENSELHTU!! 


	4. descubrimientos

**Descubrimientos**  
  
"¿Qué dijiste de James?" Pregunto Lily volviendo a la realidad al escuchar ese nombre.  
  
"ahora es James" Dijo Anne .mirándola suspicazmente,  
  
"James, Potter, da lo mismo" Dijo Lily sonrojándose.  
  
"uuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy mírala, toda sonrojada" Dijo Anne molestándola "¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusta?"  
  
"Por que no es así Anne" Dijo Lily ya perdiendo la paciencia "¿Cómo te hago entender que no es así?"  
  
"Demuéstralo" Le contesto Anne.  
  
"Lily, cada vez que hablamos de Potter te sonrojas, pasas todo el día en una nube, ya ni contestas las preguntas que hacen los profesores, es obvio que te gusta" Dijo Anne que se había quedado callada.  
  
"Claro que no" Dijo Lily  
  
"Claro que si"  
  
"que no"  
  
"que si"  
  
"que no"  
  
"ESTA BIEN SI ME GUSTA, NO SOLO ME GUSTA ME ENCANTA, LO AMO, AMO COMO PASA SU MANO POR SU CABELLO CADA VEZ QUE ME VE, AMO COMO ME MIRA, COMO SI FUERA LA UNICA CHICA QUE EN VERDAD LE IMPORTARA" Dijo Lily casi gritando, roja de vergüenza y de cierta forma aliviada de haber soltado lo que por fin sentia.  
  
"Lo sabia" Dijo Susan "Remus me debe 10 sickles"  
  
"¿Remus?" Preguntaron Anne y Lily a la vez haciendo que susan se sonrojara.  
  
"Si" Dijo avergonzada  
  
"Parece que no eres la única enamorada de un merodeador" Dijo Anne  
  
"y nosotras tampoco somos las únicas" Dijo susan  
  
"¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?" Pregunto Anne evitando mirar a sus amigas a los ojos. Como los odiaba a veces, sabia que si miraba a lily y a Susan a los ojos lo iban a descubrir.  
  
"Hablo de que se te cae la baba por Sirius Black" Dijo Lily sonriendo malignamente.... la venganza es dulce pens  
  
"¿Qué hablas?" Dijo Anne manteniendo la vista apartada de sus amigas. "claro que no"  
  
"y eso no es todo, tambien se que te mueres por ir al baile de halloween con él" Dijo Lily  
  
"claro que no"  
  
"pero tranquila" siguió Lily haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Anne "tengo un plan para que vayas al baile con él sin afectar tu orgullo"  
  
"no me.... ¿Plan? ¿Funcionara?" Dijo sin poder ocultar la emocion  
  
"¿cuando te he fallado?" Dijo Lily  
  
"bueno..." empezo Anne  
  
"oye... mira que te estoy ayudando"  
  
"esta bien, esta bien" dijo Anne "¿de que se trata el plan?"  
  
Mientras tanto, no a muchos metros de ahi...  
  
"¿a quien van a invitar al baile de halloween?" Pregunto James a sus amigos  
  
"yo ire con Kat" dijo Sirius  
  
"obviamente" Dijo James "y tu Remus?"  
  
"no se, tengo pensado invitar a Susan, la amiga de lily"  
  
James se quedo callado, queria invitar a Lily, pero sabia muy bien que si la invitaba, tendria qu verla, y eso no entraba en sus planes, por lo menos no de los siguientes 20 años.  
  
"¿Cuándo piensas verla?" Pregunto Remus adivinando sus pensamientos.  
  
"No lo se, quiero invitarla, pero no quiero verla"  
  
"Mandale una lechuza" Dijo Sirius como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo.  
  
"no lo se..." dijo James  
  
"ey, es eso o nada" Dijo Remus "a menos que quieras ir con la primita de Sirius...  
  
"tienes razon, voy por pergamino" Dijo James imaginandose con Jessica, la primita de 12 años de Sirius, en el baile...(para aclarar ideas, jessica llevaba pijamas de conejitos con dos babuchas de perritos)  
  
"Sabes Lil, ese plan tambien podria funcionar contigo" Dijo Anne, después de que Lily le dijera el plan  
  
"No, ya yo tengo mi plan" Contesto ella  
  
"¿si?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"¿y de que se trata?"  
  
"solo esperare a que James me pida ir con el y le dire que solo ire con el porque quiero darle celos a Amos Doggori" (o como sea que se escriba... yo soy medio chola para esto de la escritura de nombres = S)  
  
"Buen plan" Dijo Anne  
  
"¿y que haces si no te invita?"  
  
"Creeme, si me va a invitar, el me quiere demasiado como para no hacerlo"  
  
"¿Pero que tal si no te invita?" Susane no habia terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando una lechuza negra picoteo en la ventana  
  
"Te lo dije" Dijo Lily  
  
Susan la fulmino con la mirada...  
  
"¿Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca?" Preguntó Lily  
  
"¿a hacer qué?"  
  
"solo vayamos" Dijo Lily sin esperar a sus amigas saliendo de la habitación  
  
"Lily! ¡Esperanos!"  
  
Susan y Anne la lograron alcanzar en el retrato de la dama gorda.  
  
"¿Qué vamos a hacer en la biblioteca?" Pregunto Anne  
  
"Vamos a responder la carta de James" Dijo Lily  
  
"¿y que tiene que ver la carta de James con la biblioteca?"  
  
"que yo se que los merodeadores estan ahí, y tambien se que Amos Diggori esta ah  
  
"Veo... todo es parte de tu plan" Dijo Susan  
  
Lily asintió.  
  
Iba tan distraida que con choco contra Anne que estaba unos pasos frente a ella.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Anne? ¿Por que no nos dejas pasar?" Pregunto Lily  
  
"Lily, mejor regresamos mas tarde" Dijo nerviosa tapando la puerta.  
  
"¿Qué sucede? ¿por que Patterson no nos deja pasar?" Pregunto una voz detrás de ellas.  
  
genial, merodeadores  
  
"En serio Lil, regresemos mas tarde" Suplico Anne  
  
"No Anne, quiero entrar ya" Dijo Lily moviendola y casi inmediatamente deseando no haberlo hecho nunca.  
  
Ni un músculo de su cuerpo parecia querer reaccionar.  
  
No a mucha distancia de ellos, estaban Severus Snape y Kate Marshall besandose no muy disimuladamente en una mesa, seguramente aprovechando el hecho de que la señorita Prince no estaba por todo eso.  
  
"Vamonos de aquí" Dijo alguien tomandola de la mano.  
  
Lily aun no reaccionaba, solo dejó llevar, por quien quiera que fuese esa persona.  
  
Hasta detenerse y poder empezar a llorar mientras era abrazada.  
  
"tranquila, no llores, ese desgraciado no merece ni la mitad de lo que representas" dijo esa persona  
  
"James" Susurró Lily entre llantos "me engañaba, después de tanto tiempo.... Y decia que me queria, que no me cambiaria por nada... que estupida fui..."  
  
"No digas eso Lily, fuiste engañada, mira a Sirius, lo de él fue peor, ellos todavian estaban juntos"  
  
"O Dios, Sirius, ¿Cómo reacciono él?" Pregunto limpiandoze las lágrimas.  
  
"Casi le cae encima a Snape, pero Patt... es decir Anne, Remus y Susan lo detuvieron"  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto de repente  
  
"Bueno, si quieres me voy, yo solo trataba de ..."  
  
"nonono" Lo corto ella "quiero decir ¿Por qué no estas con él, es tu mejor amigo, deberias estar apoyandolo"  
  
"Prefiero estar contigo" Dijo él mirando sus pies y sonrojandose ligeramente "Ademas, se que el va a estar bien pero no estaba seguro si tu lo ibas a estar"  
  
Lily le sonrio.  
  
"vamos," Dijo James viendo que estaba mas tranquila "los demas deben estar esperandonos"  
  
Lily asintio y tomo su mano.  
  
Al momento se puso roja, pero no lo solto.  
  
James habia resultado ser un ben amigo... no merecia que ella le hubiera hecho lo que le hizo.  
  
"James" Dijo ella casi en un susurro. "Perdoname por..."  
  
"no te preocupes por eso, quedo en el pasado" La interrumpio él.  
  
"si, pero aun asi..."  
  
"no, dejalo asi..." Dijo él empezando a caminar sin soltar su mano.  
  
"Lily" Le llamo James después de haber estado caminando cerca de 5 minutos.  
  
"Dime"  
  
"Bueno... este... yyyo... queria... bueno... yo queria saber si tu... si tu..." James estaba tartamudeando... ¿Qué me pasa? Es solo una chica, ¡solo pideselo! Pensaba.  
  
"Si" Dijo Lily olvidando el plan completamente "me encantaria"  
  
"¿de verdad?" Pregunto James sin poder creerlo, parando en seco y mirandola fijamente a los ojos. (Porque hasta ahora no habian dejado de caminar)  
  
"si" dijo Lily mirando al piso y sonrojandose instantáneamente.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
AL FIN!!! LO LOGRE!!! WOE!! JAJAJA me ha tomado una eternidad pero lo logre!! Jajajaj  
  
Acabo de terminar examenes, me fue exelenre en las vegas y etoy de muy buen humor... Hjajajaj  
  
Ahora respuestas a los reviews!  
  
Laurita Granger: hola!! Me alegra que te haya gustado... tratare de actualizar mas seguido pero no prometo nada... jaja dime cual es tu fic y con gusto lo leo.... Besos!  
  
Amspl4: q bien q t gusto!! Jaja tambien me costaron mucho! Jajaj ahora que regrese de Las Vegas todo va a ser mas facil (espero) ... estoy enamorada de ese James despitado... jaja simlemente me encanta pero tratare dq se concentre mas... ytrankila de que funciona funciona.  
  
Pao: no tngo idea d cmo xuxa se hac eso... asiq sorry ...x lo q veo va n bn kmino si algo no t gusta avisa mama.... No t puedo dar na n la skull xq cmo tamos d vacations (wiiii) jajaj pero t lo mando oks? Jajaj mua! Luv u!  
  
Mune- Potter: Gracias!! Jaja no lo has seguido leyendo? Tienes que seguir leyendo!! Y dejar reviewss"!! muchos! Jajaja  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! NO SE OLVIDEN DE SEGUIR REVIEWSEANDO ( nueva palabra inventada por mi que significa dejar reviews jajaja)  
  
Besos,

Chuku!


	5. Hogsmeade

**cap 5 Hogsmeade**

"¿QUE TU HICISTE QUE?" Chillo Anne cuando Lily termino de contarle lo que había pasado.

"le dije que si" Dijo Lily sonrojándose mientras miraba sus manos

"pero... pero... pero ¿Qué paso con el plan?" Pregunto Anne algo decepcionada

"Se me olvido"

"¡¿se te olvido?!"

"si... solo se me olvido... después de haber visto a ese mal nacido tragarse a la puta esa se me olvido todo lo que tenia planeado.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo... Anne no sabia que decirle a su amiga (Susan estaba abajo, en la sala comun con Remus y James hablando con Sirius)

"¿Cómo esta Sirius?" Pregunto Lily rompiendo el silencio

"Ay Lily, el pobre esta destrozado... lo hubieras visto, se nota que la quería mucho" Dijo Anne con un deje de tristeza. En ese momento Lily se maldijo por haber preguntado por Sirius

"Lo siento Anne, no debí haberte preguntado por él" Dijo Lily

"No importa" Dijo Anne "¿quieres saber que paso?"

Lily asintió tímidamente.

Anne Suspiro.

Flash back!

"en serio Lil, regresemos mas tarde" Suplico Anne

"No Anne, quiero entrar ya" Dijo Lily moviéndola

"APARTATE DE MI NOVIA" Grito Sirius apenas Anne dejo a la vista esa horrible escena... (ESTO ES TOTALMENTE ASQUEROSO!!!)

"Sirius!" Exclamo Kate saltando de encima de Snape. (n/a: aclaración: Kate estaba encima de Snape)

"Sirius por favor calmate" Rogó Remus por detrás de el.

Pero Sirius no escucho y fue directamente donde estaba Snape y le propino un buen derechazo

"¡SIRIUS!" Exclamaron Anne y Kate a la vez

"¡tu cállate zorra!" Le dijo Kate a Anne

"tu a mi no me dices zorra! No tienes moral!" Le dijo Anne a Kate

"te digo zorra si me da la gana, zorra!" LE dijo Kate.

Mientras tanto Remus y Susan trataban de detener a Sirius que le pegaba a Snape.

De pronto Susan alza la mirada y ve que Anne y Kate estaban arañándose y pegándose.

"Esto es ridículo" Murmuro "petrificus totallus" (se escribe así verdad? No me acuerdo! ustedes comprenderán) Exclamo petrificando a Anne y a Kate que todavía se miraban con odio.

"Remus necesito ayuda con Anne" Dijo Susan volteándose y vio que Remus había hecho lo mismo con Sirius.

Fin del Flash Back

"Después de eso vinimos para acá y Sirius subió directamente a su habitación y yo vine a la mía" Dijo Anne

"Ay, Anne, no sabes cuanto lo lamento, esto nunca debió haber pasado"

"Tranquila" Dijo Anne con un gesto de la mano "Tu tampoco tienes la culpa"

Lily se miro las manos, Tenia razón.

"¿Qué te parece si bajamos a comer?" Pregunto Anne rompiendo el silencio

Lily asintió y juntas bajaron a la sala común.

Lily vio a James que le sonrió y se sonrojo pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Vamos a comer ¿alguien quiere venir?" Dijo Anne

"Yo las acompaño" Dijo James casi inmediatamente

Susan y Remus, que estaban sentados en un sillon frente al fuego abrazados, rieron por lo bajo. Lily los fulmino con la mirada

"Vamonos" Dijo sin dejar de mirarlos "y dejemos a los tortolitos solos" Agrego haciendo que Remus y Susan se separaran y se sonrojaran

---------------------------------

"Lily" Alguien la llamaba desde algun lugar muy muy muy lejos

"Lily" LA volvieron a llamar

"mmm?" Pregunto abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con...

TAMBORES POR FAVOR!

"¡JAMES ZACHARY POTTER!" Chillo usando las sabanas como unico mecanismo de defensa. "¿QUE CREES QUE HACES EN MI HABITACION?"

"Solo vine a despertarte lils ¿no te importa que te llame asi verdad? Bueno, en todo caso, apresúrate que vamos tarde"

"¿tarde? ¿Tarde para que? Yo no pienso ir a ningún lado contigo"

"Tarde para ir a Hogsmeade" Dijo James tranquilamente mientras caminaba por la habitación examinando cada punto de ella "Es mucho mas ordenada que la nuestra" Dijo después de un rato

"Escucha Potter, no se de donde sacaste la ridícula idea de que iré contigo a Hogsmeade y la verdad no me interesa, ahora sal de mi habitación para que pueda seguir durmiendo" Gruño Lily tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible mientras sentía que los hermosos ojos castaños de James la absorbían en un mundo en el que solo existían ellos dos.

(n/a: lo se, lo se, no pueden culparme por ser cursi! Asi naci! No puedo evitarlo! Jiji risita nerviosa )

"Anne y Sus lo planearon para animarte a ti y a Sirius, ahora, si no quieres ir solo lo tenias que decirlo, pero te aseguro que Anne y Sus se van a poner tristes y van a querer quedarse para hacerte compañía y definitivamente eso no les va a hacer ningun bien viendo que Remy y Sus cada día se enamoran mas y que la unica persona que puede levantarle los animos a Sirius en estos momentos es Anne, pero si quieres seguir siendo la mala de la película, es tu problema" Dijo James sin siquiera molestarse, lo que asombro mucho a Lily, parecia haber madurado, se veia mas ... serio...

"Mira Lils, yo se que tu en verdad no eres asi, lo se porque ya me has mostrado tu verdadero tu mas de una vez, ayer lo vi ¿recuerdas?, solo quiero saber porque, ¿Por qué eres asi conmigo?" Agrego sentandose en la cama, mirandola directamente a los ojos.

Lily sintio que James le estaba leyendo el alma o algo asi y por alguna razón no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

"Porque... porque... porque" Lily no era capaz de inventar una buena mentira. No puedo decirle que lo trato asi porque lo amo, eso es demencia, ¿Qué pensara de mi? Va a pensar que estoy loca! Bueno, hasta yo estoy empezando a creer que estoy loca... si, loca de amor por el...¿Qué HABLAS LILY? Nonononono borra eso de tu mente, pero es que es tan sexy, wao! Esos ojos parecen de chocolate, hasta que provoca comerselos....

"¿y bien?"

"No eres mas que un arrogante Potter, no quiero estar cerca de ti" Dijo esperando que se lo creyera

"¿si? ¿entonces por qué aceptaste ir al baile conmigo?" Pregunto James sin poder evitar pensar te atrape Evans

Lily abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez pero ningún sonido parecía querer salir de ella

"Lo supuse" Dijo James parándose de la cama "¿Por qué no admites que te gusto, aunque sea un poquito" y con esto salio de la habitación.

Como odiaba que fuera tan prepotente, como odiaba que se fuera con la ultima palabra, como odiaba que creyera que lo sabia todo, pero sobre todo, como odiaba que tenia razón.

Camino despacio hasta el baño, se quito la ropa y se metio a la ducha.

"¿Por qué esa sonrisa prongs?" Pregunto Remus viendo como James bajaba alegremente de la habitación de Lily "Viste algo que te puso de buen humor"

"No, mas bien aclare unas dudas" Contesto James sin poder dejar de sonreír

"uuuu ¿sobre que?" Remus

"Sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato?" Pregunto James haciendo sufrir a su amigo.

"Si, pero no al lobo" Dijo Remus, James rió.

"Lily si me quiere" Dijo James en voz baja.

"¿QUE? ¡NO TE CREO! ¿COMO SABES?" Pregunto el licántropo de lo más emocionado.

James le conto todo lo que habia pasado en la habitación de Lily.

"Wao! No me lo creo!" Dijo Remus sonriendole a su mejor amigo

"Ni yo" Dijo James sin dejar de sonreir.

"Es que parece mentira" Dijo Remus

"SI lo se" Dijo James "y hablando de cosas que parecen mentira ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sus?, no la he visto en toda la mañana"

"Esta con Anne y con Sirius en el gran comedor" Dijo sonrojado

"¿te gusta verdad?" Pregunto algo mas serio

"Si" Contesto Remus mirando sus manos.

"Entonces que esperas, es bastante obvio que tu le gustas"

"¿tu crees?"

"Yo si creo" Dijo Alguien por detrás de ellos

"¡Lily!" Exclamo Remus con una mano en el corazón "no vuelvas a hacer eso, de verdad que me asustaste"

"Esa era mi intención" Contesto ella sonriendo maliciosamente

"¿desde cuando estas ahí?" Pregunto James

"No hace mucho" Contesto ella alegremente, decidio, mientras estaba en la ducha, que no tenia sentido seguir siendo grosera con el, después de todo, le gustaba

"¿nos vamos?" Pregunto Remus "sus, Remus y Anne están esperando"

"y de seguro no quieres hacer esperar a Susan verdad?" Pregunto Lily haciendo que Remus se sonrojara aun más.

"No entiendo que es lo que tanto esperas Remus, la quieres, te quiere, ¿Qué esperas?" Dijo James

"Lo mismo te pregunto a ti" Dijo Remus causando que los dos, Lily y James, se sonrojaran.

"¿me podrían explicar por que se demoraron tanto?" Pregunto, o mas bien grito una voz desde el final del pasillo.

"Tu amiga no se despertaba" Dijo James

"¿Qué no me despertaba?" Pregunto Lily desafiante "Ni que te hubieras demorado tanto"

"Pues fueron alrededor de 15 minutos" Dijo James mirándola fijamente a los ojos "Sin tener en cuenta lo que duro nuestra pequeña charla ni lo que te demoraste vistiéndote"

"¿charla? ¿Qué charla?" Pregunto Susan que ahora se encontraba junto a Remus.

"nada, no hagas caso, esta drogado" Dijo Lily caminando en direccion a los terrenos de Hogwarts

"¿y a ella que le dio?" Pregunto Sirius

"Padfoot, viejo amigo, tengo mucho que contarte"

Susan y Anne se miraron e inmediatamente después salieron corriendo donde su amiga.

"¿Nos vas a decir que fue eso de la charla ?" Pregunto Anne

"Les voy a preguntar una cosa" Dijo Lily tratando fallidamente de mantenerse calmada "¿Cómo SE LES OCURRIO MANDAR A JAMES POTTER A DESPERTARME?"

"¿Qué? Espera espera espera, nosotras no mandamos a James a despertarte, nosotras mandamos a Remus"

"¿entonces que demonio hacia Jame en mi habitación?" Pregunto Lily tranquilizándose un poco

"Debio haber convencido a Remus, sabes lo persuasivo que puede llegar a ser James" Dijo Susan tranquila

Anne y Lily se miraron para luego mirar a Susan

"¿Qué?" pregunto Susan fingiendo miedo

"Has estado mucho tiempo con Remus" Dijo Lily haciendo que Susan se sonrojara.

"Bueno... el no se ha quejado ¿o si?" Dijo Susan mirando sus manos

"No que yo sepa" Dijo Lily

"Ok, nos salimos del tema, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Dijo Anne

"Bueno..."Empezo Lily

"¿estas suguro?" Preguntaba un emocionado Sirius a james

"Casi, digamos que un 75% seguro" Contesto James sonriendo

"Wao... ¿sabes lo que eso significa?" Pregunto Sirius

"no, ¿qué?" Pregunto un curioso Money

"Que voy a ser padrino de tu boda" Dijo Sirius riendo

"No exageres padfoot" Dijo Remus "ademas tu sabes bien que el padrino voy a ser yo"

"No, tu vas a ser el padrino del segundo hijo" Dijo Sirius

"¿del segundo? ¿Por qué del segundo?" Pregunto

"¿del segundo que?" Pregunto Susan, ya las habian alcanzado.

"Del segundo hijo de Lily y James" Dijo Sirius haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran intensamente.

"¿segundo hijo?" Pregunto Lily "Pero si ni siquiera va a haber un primero"

"Lils ¿no quieres tener hijos?" Pregunto Sirius con cara de niñito pobre de la calle recogido y sin amor.

"claro que quiero tener hijos pero..." Empezó Lily pro Sirius la interrumpio

"Entonces no hay problema" Dijo Sirius abrazando a Anne por los hombros "Tu y yo vamos a ser los padrinos del primer hijo de Lily y James"

"Yo no..." Empezaba Lily pero Sirius la volvía a interrumpir

"¿y por que yo Black?" Pregunto Anne

"Porque tu te vas a casar conmigo" Respondió Sirius haciendo que Anne se sonrojara.

Asi siguieron hasta llegar al pueblito. Lily y James no abrieron la boca, pero de ves en cuando se miraban y se sonrojaban, sonreían y bajaban la mirada.

Hasta que...

"James ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Pregunto Lily acercándosele por atrás.

"Claro" Dijo el tomándola de la mano suavemente y llevándola hasta un parquecito que había por ahí cerca.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto James sentándose en un banco junto a Lily.

"Yo quería pedirte disculpas por haber sido tan grosera contigo" Empezó mirando sus manos "La verdad es que no me caes mal, has demostrado ser un buen amigo cuando lo necesite y no te mereces que te trate as

"No te preocupes por eso Lils" Dijo el haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran. "eso no va a hacer que deje de quererte"

"¿Por qué cada vez que nos estamos entendiendo sacas eso?" Pregunto Lily, no molesta, más bien algo incomoda.

"porque así me siento" Dijo James "tu no me conoces tan bien, pero cuando estoy persona digo lo que pienso de ella ¿captas?"

Lily asinti

"¿de verdad estas enamorado de mi?" Pregunto Lily después de un silencio un poco incomodo

"Como nunca lo estuve de nadie" Contesto James sinceramente.

Lily suspiro "Esta bien James, te voy a dar una oportunidad, pero a la primera que hagas se acabo ¿me entendiste?"

James no cabía en si de felicidad y solo atino a abrazarla

"no te lo prometo Lils, te lo juro, te juro que nunca te vas a arrepentir"

Lily tambien lo abrazo timidamente.

wao, es como pensé que seria, se siente tan bien, creo que no va a ser tan malo

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto cuando vio que James se iba acercando cada vez mas.

"besarte"

"o no no no James, no va a ser tan sencillo, te tienes que ganar ese beso"

"¿y como hago eso?" Pregunto James abrazándola mas fuerte.

"Bueno, regalandome flores, chocolates, tienes que conquistarme James, asegurarte que mi corazón sea solo tuyo"

"Esta bien Lils, vas a ver que dentro de poco vas a darme ese beso" Dijo James abrazándola para protegerla del frio.

Lily se arrimo en su pecho sintiendose mas protegida que nunca.

WOPA! Otro chap... jaja q emocion!! Me encanta este chap es lo mejor! Aunque me parece que va muy rápido o va bien? Diganme plis!

Reviews:

Spacekitty04: GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!! En que escuela estudiaste? Jaja yo toy en las esclavas 3 año... jaja gracias x leer el fic... tu sabs q soy fan dl tuyo.... Si no encuentras review s xq he estado un pokito nredada y no he podido responderte pero lo he leido... esta excelente tienes q seguirlo!! Y nunca se es demasiado vieja para harry potter! Gracias por el review!

Ely-Barchu: me alegro de quer te haya gustado y creeme cuando te digo que compato la misma opinión sobre snape... ese no se mereceria estar ene ste mundo... jaja Gracias por el review!

Consue-Black: YO TAMBIEN AMO A JAMESS Y A SIRIUS!! Jaja si pobre... pero va a salir bien recompensado creeme jaja Gracias por el Review

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!SIGAN EN ESO!!

Jajaj

Besos!

Chuku!


	6. A&S!

**Este chap se va a centrar en las Anne y Sirius, me parece que ya era necesario aclarar ciertas cosas, además me encanta Sirius Black, aun mas que a James... ósea mucho! **

**GRACIAS POR TODO!! **

**Chuku **

**_Anne y Sirius_**

"¿no se ven tiernos?" Pregunto Susan en un susurro a Remus, Anne y Sirius. Estaban escondidos detrás de un arbusto viendo como Lily y James empezaban de nuevo.

"Si" Dijo Remus acercándose un poco a Susan y diciéndole en el oído para que solo ella escuchara "después quiero hablar contigo"

Susan asintió sonrojada

"¿crees que vayan a durar?" Pregunto Anne

"Si" Respondió Sirius "hasta que James haga algo que moleste a Lily"

"Que positivo que eres" Dijo Anne empujándolo juguetonamente.

"¡Me empujaste!, ¡ahora te arrepentirás!" Dijo Sirius fingiendo un tono dramático. Inmediatamente después Anne estaba en el piso con un Sirius Black sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas.

"jajaja Déjame jajaja Black jajaja ya jajaja suéltame jajaja si no jajaja tu jajaja" Decía Anne entre risas

"¿y si no que?"

"o si no... o si no..." De pronto Anne sintió algo contra sus labios ¿podría ser?, no eso era imposible, excepto por el hecho que si estaba pasando. **¡SIRIUS BLACK LA ESTABA BESANDO! **y dioss!! Si que era bueno en eso. **_(n/a: lo que daría yo por estar en su lugar!)_**

"Lo siento" Dijo Sirius separándose de ella repentinamente ** demonios ¿Por qué ahora que la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante? **pensaba Anne

"Lo siento, de verdad, no fue mi intención"

Anne solo atino a negar con la cabeza y sonreír con las mejillas de un llamativo color rojo y la respiración entrecortada

Cuando llegaron al castillo (Lily y James tomados de las manos caminaban delante de los otros, Remus y Susan un poco mas atrás hablando animadamente con las mejillas de un pálido color rosa y Anne y Sirius iban de últimos en silencio)

"Anne, en verdad lo lamento" Dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio por primera vez.

"No tiene importancia" Dijo Anne ya mas tranquila pero mirando fijamente al piso. "Se que no fue intencional"

Sirius callo. El sabia que eso no era cierto, desde hacia tiempo tenia ganas de hacer lo que hizo y al fin había tenido el valor de hacerlo. Se había sentido tan bien, nada parecido a cuando besaba a Kate, con Anne se sentía vivo, como si nada mas importara, ni siquiera el quidditch, ni mucho menos Snivellus.

** ¿Qué hablas Black? El que te oye piensa que estas enamorado.... No puede.. no... es imposible... ¿seria real? ¿Y si fuera verdad? Pero acababa de romper con Kate **En ese momento Sirius se dio cuenta que en verdad nunca quiso a Kate, por lo menos no como ahora deseaba a Anne (no mal piensen, cuando digo deseaba quiere decir que deseaba pasar con ella cada minuto de su vida.... Se podría ser mas cursi de lo que ya soy?... no lo creo)

Anne lo miraba como esperando que dijera que no era asi, que había esperado por ese beso tanto como ella, pero esas palabras nunca llegaron ** obviamente solo me ve como una amiga, si no algo diria **

"Anne" La llamo alguien por detrás.

"Zack" Dijo Anne sonriendo "¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules (muy parecido a Sirius)

"Necesito hablar contigo, en privado" Dijo el chico mirando significativamente a Sirius quien miro a Anne como esperando que dijera que lo que sea que tuviera que decir lo podia decir frente a él.

"Claro" Dijo Anne tomando al chico de la mano.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a las orillas del lago.

"Acabo de recibir una lechuza de casa" Empezo Zack mirandola sonriendo "te puedes quedar en casa hasta que encuentres otro lugar donde vivir"

"Me estas tomando el pelo Zack" Dijo Anne sin poder creer lo que escuchaba "¿Es en serio? Zack ¿puedo ir a vivir contigo?"

Anne solo espero a que Zack asintiera para lanzarse a sus brazos

"Wao Zack te amo, no me lo puedo creer, gracias, gracias, gracias, mil gracias" Dijo Anne

"no te preocupes por eso, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras" Dijo Zack sonriendo "pero ¿Qué hacías con Black? No me digas que están saliendo"

"no, para nada, solo somos amigos" Dijo Anne sonrojada pronunciando la palabra amigos con un deje de tristeza

"entonces explícame porque me quiere matar"

"El no te quiere matar ¿de donde sacaste eso?"

"De la forma en que me mira, te lo juro Anne, nunca habia visto a ese tipo asi...¿qué le hiciste?"

"yo no le he hecho nada, y no es lo que piensas, éll solo me ve como una amiga" Dijo Anne

"Bueno, ten cuidado con él" Dijo Zack abrazandola para después darse la vuelta y caminar en direccion a Hogsmeade.

"¡Anne!" Escucho que Sirius la llamaba

"¿quién era él?" Le pregunto cuando llegó a su lado.

"El, era una persona" Dijo Anne

"obviamente" Dijo Sirius exasperado "¿pero quien era? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿de donde lo conoces?"

"Eso, Black, solo le interesaria a mi novio, pero como solo eres mi amigo, no veo porque tengo que decirte."

"si me tienes que decir, los amigos se cuentan cosas"

"Es cierto, pero este tipo de cosas solo se les cuentan a los mejores amigos y a los novios" Dijo Anne sonriendo para sus adentros. Parece que Zack tenia razon Pensaba Anne si esta celoso 

"Vas a ver que me voy a enterar, de alguna manera u otra vas a ver...jajaja muajjajajaj muajajaja"

"mmmmmmm" dijo Anne viendolo como quien mira a una cucaracha.

"¿Qué? ¿no te parecio gracioso?" Pregunto Sirius fingiendo un tono afligido.

"no, la verdad no" Dijo Anne sonriendo.

"Es difícil hacerte reir ¿sabias eso?" Dijo Sirius mirando el piso.

"si, ya lo he escuchado antes" Dijo Anne

"vas a ver que yo te hare reir, de aquí a quince minutos estaras muriendote de la risa"

Quince minutos después Anne entro a la sala común riéndose a carcajadas, agarrandose del brazo de Sirius.

"jajajajaja, que risa, jajaja, realmente eres gracioso" Dijo Anne tratando de controlar.

Se quedaron viéndose por un tiempo que les pareció eterno.

"Hasta que al fin llegan" Dijo una voz haciendo que apartaran la mirada sonrojados.

"¿Dónde han estado?" Pregunto la misma voz que resulto ser de Susan

"Me encontré con Zack" Dijo Anne sonriendo al recordar lo que le había dicho.

"¿De verdad?" Pregunto Susan emocionada, ella sabia por lo que su amiga había estado pasando y se alegraba por ella.

"Si"

"Espera, ¿Tu sabes de que está hablando?" pregunto Sirius dirigiéndose a Susan.

"Claro que sabe, es una de mis mejores amigas"

"Asi que soy el unico que no sabe" Dijo Sirius con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

"No... Remus y James tampoco lo saben" dijo Anne "Asi que no te sientas tan mal"

"Oh, vamos Anne, dime" Rogó Sirius.

"No Sirius"

"por favor"

"no"

"te lo ruego"

"no"

"¿y si me pongo de rodillas?"

"Trata"

Sirius obedeció y se puso de rodillas

"Por favor OH poderosa Anne, tu que todo lo puedes, bendíceme compartiendo tu secreto con este pobre servidor que no hace mas que pedir clemencia de rodillas y adorar su infinita belleza"

"jajajajajajaja, esta bien jajajjajajjajajaja" Dijo Anne riendose

"¿me vas a decir que hablabas con ese chico?"

"Zack"

"tu mamá" Dijo Sirius un poco ofendido

"No, tonto, el nombre de ese chico es Zack"

"aa, disculpa, no fue mi intención insultar a tu madre"

"Oye, cuidado con lo que dices, Zack es..."

"ya ya, lo lamento no fue mi intención, ¿Qué te dijo?" Pregunto Sirius tomándola por el brazo al ver que Anne se había levantado, haciendo que se volviera a sentar.

"Me dijo que.... ¿Debería decirle?" Pregunto a Susan que se habia mantenido apartada de la conversación.

"yo no se... es tu vida, tu secreto, tu decisión" Dijo Susan

Anne miro a Sirius fijamente a los ojos y por n segundo sintio que se ahogaba en ellos.

"¿y bueno?, ¿me vas a decir?" Pregunto Sirius impaciente.

"Me voy a vivir con Zack" Dijo Anne casi sin darse cuenta, aun hipnotizado por aquellos ojos.

"¿QUE TU QUE?"

Bueno gente... ¿Qué les parecio? Que divertido ... me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente... disculpen por el retraso, pero esque he estado muy enredada con el ballet y las comparsas de mi escuela son lo unico que tengo en mente (para las que no saben las comparsas son una especie de competencias de coreografias... son lo mejor.... PROM 07 RULZ! LKD!! SON LO MEJOR! Y aunque no hayamos gando ustedes saben que son la mejor promocion de este mundoo! Las amo! )

**Respuestas a los Reviews: **

**Sakura-yuzuki: **Gracias por el review me alegro q t haya gustado

**Ely-Barchu: **Bueno la verdad me tarde en subir este chap, pero es que he estado super estresada y he tenido mil y una cosa que hacer, me alegro q te haya gustado el chap, en cuanto tnega tiempo leoo el tuyo.

**Pao!**.: Xopa fren! Ey q cool q t haya gustado.. xa me costo tanto!! Este me ha tomado mucho mas q los otros ...! Digo cn todas las awebasones en lasq ando.-... si no es el ballet es la escuela y si no hm hm tu sabes kien...! Haha pero tu sabs q eso ya ni ess!!! Jajaja weno luv... sigue leyendolo... lo mas probable esq suba dntro d muuuuuucho tu sabs no.... Los bims y toa esa sht!... jaja muaa! Tk1m! bf4!!


End file.
